Victim of Your Crime
by Genni Stanfer
Summary: A Bohemian tries to break into Global Soft and Khashoggi catches her. Events before and during WWRY. Khashoggi Bohemian Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own any characters (except Bowie) or themes. They belong to Queen and Ben Elton whom I thank for creating such an incredible play and writing unbelievable songs. Rest In Peace Freddie._

_Note: This is based on the Toronto version so if there is a character named Bowie in the London Production, there is no relation. _

_Victim Of Your Crime_

_Chapter 1: Breaking Into Global Soft_

_He entered his dark office but didn__'__t turn on the light. He didn__'__t need to. His right eye had been replaced with a cyborkinetic one, equipped with night vision. It was past midnight. He__'__d been out late raiding Bohemian hideouts and enforcing strict discipline on the law breakers. He did enjoy his job, but he was left with little time for anything else._

_Frankly, he had no life. Not even a cyber one, the only kind that was left really. He and Killer Queen had something going on and off, and he__'__d squeezed in some cyber sex when he found the time. Though it seemed to satisfy most, he wanted something a little more real. __"__Real_" was hardly a word used anymore. Everything was virtual now. But that was the way he wanted it, wasn't it? That was what he was fighting to achieve.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

www/jennifer(at)thesmiths(dot)com, or Bowie as she liked to be called was a member of the Bohemian Freedom Fighters. She narrowly escaped being captured with the others in the raid at their base. She shuddered when she thought of what Khashoggi would do to them. Bowie was going to break into Global Soft's main office and cause some major havoc. The Bohemians had been planning this for some time, but now that they had been caught, she was the only one left. There were other groups of Bohemians that she could try to find and join them, but all her friends were gone. She was going to carry out the mission alone. She didn't care if she got caught anymore. There was nothing left to live for. Maybe she would join her friends at the Seven Seas of Rhye.

It was going to be difficult to break in alone, but she had to do it for the gang. Their plan was to do damage to Global Soft's software and upload music they'd made out of scraps they had found and send it to all the Ga Ga Girls and Boy Zone Boys. They had managed to steal some uniforms and I.D. from Killer Queen's staff too.

Bowie came to the front gate, inserted her I.D. card and the door opened. She did the same at the front door. She took the elevator up to the top floor where the main computer networking station was. Just as she was about to head down the hall she noticed the digital sign scrolling across the first door reading, "Commander Khashoggi: Head of Security, Interrogations, Disciplinary, Processing . . . Global Soft."

She couldn't resist. She had to go into his office. Maybe there was information she could use to help the other Bohemians if she made it out of here alive. She was curious to know just how much Khashoggi and Killer Queen knew. Maybe there was information on the Dreamer, a way to bring an end to this brainwashed world of no individuality.

There were different security measures, depending on which room you were trying to get into. Some only needed the I.D. card while others needed passwords. Khashoggi's had a key screen for a password as well as a palm scan for finger prints and a retina scan. That meant she had to short circuit the security on the door.

It didn't take her too long before she broke open the door and slipped inside. Before her eyes could adjust to the dim light, a voice said in a British accent, "What have we here?" The lights flicked on.

Khashoggi had heard the noise outside his door and slipped his shades back on before heading towards the door when it opened.

There in front of Bowie stood Commander Khashoggi. He looked like he was in his early thirties and he was at least 6 feet tall with broad shoulders. He wore a grey suit, red leather gloves, and shiny expensive looking, black leather shoes. His peroxide blond/white hair was slicked straight back, though she didn't know how it stayed that way since it didn't look wet. Maybe cyber spray. His skin looked as though he'd never seen the light of day. _Probably because he did most of his raiding at night and the rest of the time he spent in the basement of Global Soft torturing and interrogating people_, she assumed. Finally he wore dark wrap around sunglasses. She was taken aback. She had never seen Khashoggi, but she had certainly heard of him, Killer Queen's Head of Security. She was speechless by how handsome she found him. Not at all what she'd expected.

He loomed over her. "Shouldn't you be attending to Killer Queen? What are you doing here at Global Soft at this time of night?"

She couldn't see his eyes through the dark shades, but as he circled her it was obvious he was checking her out. She suddenly felt very naked in the Yes-girl's uniform, which consisted of black dress pants and jacket that hung open to reveal what amounted to a black bra underneath.

"Is Killer Queen so busy she has to send someone over to do her dirty work? Did she think I needed a break from my job? I guess not since you had to force your way into my office. Now, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

She tried to think of a lie that would work. Considering the late hour any excuse about being here for business wouldn't work. Being sent for his pleasure would be believable, but she didn't want to put herself in that position, besides why did she have to break in if that were the case? That was it! "Killer Queen sent me to test your security."

"So she doesn't trust me. Well you did manage to break into my office but I doubt you would have made it out alive, even had I not been here, at least not with any information. My desk and all the information in this room are covered with security beams when I'm not here, invisible to the naked eye. So you can send you're report back to Killer Queen that everything is in order and that I have everything under control."

She didn't know how but she had the feeling he was eyeing her through his shades. He wasn't completely convinced that was why she was here.

There was something not quite right about this Yes-girl. Killer Queen's attendants were usually like droids with no individual thoughts. This one seemed to be thinking too much. Anyways, here it was late at night with what was essentially a girl physically in front of him. He was not going to pass up this opportunity if at all possible. "Or if you don't have to be leaving so soon, you could stay a while."

Her immediate thought was to refuse, but her eyes caught sight of the Moet and Chandon in the clear glass sideboard. Killer Queen's favourite, she thought. Maybe she could get him drunk and continue her mission. She knew if she left now, he would watch her on the virtual feed all the way out the door and probably tighten security first chance he got. As long as she was still in the building she had a chance. "I'm programmed to serve," she replied.

He was more than a little disappointed in her very artificial response, but what did he want, someone with individual thought?" He laughed inside. The whole point was that he was working to stamp individual thought out. "Would you care for a drink?" he asked, noticing her staring at the sideboard. She only nodded. He poured them each a glass. "Let's move into my sitting room. It's more comfortable." He often stayed late at Global Soft so he had his own suite off his office.

He punched a code on the wall and though Bowie didn't see anything happen, she was sure he had just set the invisible beams. _Damn. _But maybe she could scramble them. She stepped into the suite followed by Khashoggi, who shut the door behind him and set his drink down on an end table. He took her drink and did the same. Then he grabbed her and pulled her into him. One hand moved to her back, the other's gloved fingertips traced her cheek, then lips, then trailed down her neck. _How could he see what he was doing? _she wondered. It was pitch black in the room. Unless he had night vision in his shades. Before she could think on it more, he kissed her.

The sensation sent electricity through her lips and down to her fingertips and toes. Words couldn't explain. His kiss was so powerful. It was like iron steel with no mercy, yet full of passion. He seemed to be sucking in her being, her spirit, all that she was. She felt as if she was running out of air. For someone who seemed and had been described as having no emotion but the thrill of torturing people, she felt a flood of emotions from him. Some anger, some desperation, loneliness, emptiness, despair. A need to fill a void but not knowing how. Yet above all of it the steel, like a cage keeping it all in.

Her legs buckled from the power of his kiss. He caught her before she fell and easily lifted her, carrying her to the next room, he laid her on the bed. Here the moonlight shone through the glass wall of windows overlooking the ocean. He removed his shoes, socks, gloves, jacket and opened the top buttons of his shirt then returned to her. Lightly brushing his lips to hers, then continuing down her neck.

He removed her jacket and bra and somehow she just let him. His mouth fixed over one breast and his hand squeezed the other. Bowie moaned, her arms going around his neck, fingers now running through his hair. She had to get his shirt off. She unbuttoned it the rest of the way to reveal a well sculpted, white marble chest. Pushing it over his shoulders, she explored his back then chest. Her fingers ran over what felt like raised lines on the right side of his chest. When she ran her fingers over them again, he raised his head, sunglasses staring at her. Grabbing her hands with one of his and pinning them above her head, she got a wave of anger from him. Though she wasn't sure why he was angry, and she was getting nervous because she couldn't see his eyes. He was still wearing those sunglasses!

Khashoggi reached up and pulled off her headgear. He was struck by the brilliance of her hot pink and bright green streaked hair. "Traitor! Bohemian!"

Bowie had forgotten about her hair. Actually she'd forgotten who she was, period with Khashoggi's onslaught. She hadn't thought he would be able to tell what colour it was in the dark anyway. Left hand still holding hers pinned, his other put pressure on her shoulder. She had the feeling all he had to do was squeeze and his hand would crush straight through her bones.

"What are you trying to do?" Khashoggi demanded.

"Please, stop!" she cried. "You're killing me!" He immediately released her, seaming surprised by his own strength. In that moment she seized the opportunity. She struck out, hitting him in the head, knocking his sunglasses off. She was going to grab her clothes and make a break for it, but what she saw froze her in place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Accident

The pupil and ring around the iris of his right eye glowed red. "You're cyborg!" she gasped.

"No! I'm not!" He reached for his glasses on the floor and quickly put them back on.

He seemed devastated that she knew this about him. Now facing the light she saw the uneven skin on his right shoulder. She couldn't help herself. She moved to get a better look.

"Stay where you are," he said, raising a hand.

"Lights on." The lights came on immediately at her request. She'd had enough of this fooling around. Now she could see the scars on his chest and upper arm. On his right pectoral three letters were stamped, as well as on the back of his hand. "A.C.C." Could that be for the Artificial Cyberkinetics Company, the largest and oldest creators of artificial life? They'd either done a horribly bad job of creating him or this was something else.

"I'm not cyborg," he repeated. "Although why should I care? You're either a traitor or a Bohemian in disguise. You'll be brainwashed soon enough and sent to the Seven Seas of Rhye." He paused for so long Bowie didn't think he would explain, but finally he did. "I was in some sort of accident. I don't remember. Killer Queen, she found me and fixed the damage to me with the help of A.C.C., replacing my right eye, hand, the hole in my chest . . ." he trailed off. "Now here I am, part human, part machine, with no memory of who I was. Just some sort of cyberfreak. No one can ever know the truth.

She wasn't entirely sure why he was so upset about having some artificial parts. This was the way of the world in the 24th century. By the sounds of it he was lucky to be alive. But perhaps when they replaced his eye and hand they had replaced a part of him. "I don't understand." Something in him was calling to something in her and she couldn't ignore it.

"Don't you see? Look!" He grabbed her bringing her around in front of him. He grabbed her hand, holding it to his chest. "Feel, like I know you wanted to do earlier. No one wants this scarred body." He took off his sunglasses. "No one can look into these eyes."

His right eye no longer glowing in the light, but was white and she could now see the thin scars surrounding it. He was waiting for her to flinch away, but she didn't. Maybe he wasn't as evil as they were all led to believe, just misunderstood. Bowie reached up with her free hand and caressed his face. She turned his head to the right. His other eye was a beautiful clear blue. Her fingers brushed over his left eyelid, effectively closing it before placing a kiss on it. Then she turned his head back to the left, fingers closing the other eyelid before also placing a kiss on it.

Khashoggi's hand still over hers on his chest, tightened without conscious thought. A cry escaped her lips. He immediately let go. "See, I can't always control it. The amount of force I exert through this . . ." he stared down at his arm. ". . . hand. No one will take that risk with me . . . If they knew. Even if they didn't, they'd soon find out. Except Killer Queen, but she knows what I am. She made me who I am now." He suddenly looked back up at her. "Now why are you really here. Are you a Bohemian?"

She grabbed her jacket from the bed and hastily put it on. "I am. I've come here to try and stop Killer Queen from building her army of mindless clones out of people who are perfectly capable of forming individual thoughts. Don't you see? I think that's why you're so worried about anyone knowing that you're not entirely human anymore. Because then you'll be different and in the world you're helping to create there's no room for differences."

"Shut up! You actually believed you alone could shut down Global Soft?"

"No. You got our group earlier today, but I escaped. I knew I would be caught, but I thought I could still do some damage before then."

"So you want to join your friends do you at the Seven Seas of Rhye?"

She held her chin up. "At least I tried. There's nothing left for me in this world anyway."

"My heart bleeds," he replied sarcastically. "But before you went you thought you'd have a little fun with the Head of Security." He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you were going to frame me. No, I think the Seven Seas is too good for you. Get dressed." He did the same. Then he dragged her out of his office. "Security!" Less than a minute later one of Commander Khashoggi's security members came. "This Bohemian was planning to sabotage us. She slipped in right past you. I want this fixed," he pointed to his key screen. "and security tightened. Take her to the basement and throw her in one of the laser cells. I'll question her tomorrow."

Khashoggi went back to his suite. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her words still haunted his thoughts. He couldn't help but think that some of what she said rang true. That he was afraid of people knowing he was different. He wished he could remember his past, but every time he tried to recall what happened, a sharp pain stabbed through his brain. This was the only life he knew, all five years of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Dreamer

The next morning Khashoggi was called to one of the nearby high schools by the principal, due to suspicions that there were students trying to make there own music or even that they could be members of the Rebel Freedom Fighters. His prisoner from last night would have to wait.

He couldn't believe it when one of the students, he was sure, turned out to be the Dreamer, though the kid did not know it himself yet. He had his staff operate on the kid and a girl from the same school, placing a tracking chip in their heads. Now he would finally find their main base of operations and crush the biggest threat to them all. He was sure his prisoner didn't know where the main base was, because she said she had escaped him at his last raid. That was a small operation. The Dreamer was sure to make his way to the others or they would find him. One way or another he'd find it.

It was clear the Dreamer didn't know anything yet about his destiny and what was really going on, but the Bohemian he captured might know something of the "Place of Living Rock" where the mythical instruments were said to be buried. They could bring about the total destruction of their empire. Unfortunately before he could do any questioning he had to report to Killer Queen.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Khashoggi told Killer Queen he'd found the Dreamer and she told him her plans for blasting every rock on the planet, looking for the instruments. When he was about to leave Killer Queen stopped him.

"Commander, do you have to leave so soon?" She rubbed her hands over her body, giving him a come here look.

Khashoggi didn't feel like being used today. "Forgive me madam, but I captured a Bohemian last night and I have not yet had a chance to interrogate her. She may know something about the 'Place of Living Rock' and the 'Rhapsody'."

"Well, then you'd better hurry up," Killer Queen replied tersely, turning quickly on her heel and leaving.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Killer Queen stormed to her room, waving her attendants away. She wanted to be alone. She remembered when she had first hired Khashoggi at Global Soft seven years ago. He was working in the manufacturing department and was the main one behind creating her computer generated music. Everyday she would see him with his peroxide hair slicked back, his clear blue eyes watching her, a knowing smile on his lips. A smirk that said he knew very well she wanted him. Finally she could stand it no longer.

She ordered him to her office one day. When he entered she grabbed him by the lapels of his coat, threw him against the wall, and kissed him. He didn't seem surprised in the least. In fact he cleared off her desk with the sweep of his arm before bending her over it and kissing her back. Needless to say they'd had one crazy night of insatiable lovemaking. It carried on like that, meeting when one of them was so inclined.

But after the accident Khashoggi had changed. It wasn't the same anymore. He came less and less. When he did smile it was a cruel sort of irony, and she never saw those gorgeous blue eyes anymore. He always wore those damn sunglasses, even indoors!

Since the accident she had reassigned Khashoggi to Head of Security. Though he was excellent at his job in creating her music, she didn't want to risk another accident like that happening again. Other people were expendable Khashoggi was not. Besides, now it seemed a much more fitting job with his strength, both real and artificial, his cruelty, and hatred for the Bohemians. Not to mention his knack for discovering who was on whose side, and crushing any threats. Maybe she had helped make him too cold, even for her.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Bowie sat in her laser cell thinking about what had happened and what would happen when Khashoggi got around to his "interrogations". He was so passionate last night then, like a switch his passion had turned to furry. How could she have let him even touch her? She'd never gotten close to anyone before. Why would she start now? Especially with him? He didn't care one bit about her. In fact he hated her. She was a Bohemian after all and he was the Head of Security for Killer Queen. She had to get ready to take Commander Khashoggi's interrogations with cool indifference.

But her mind kept turning to thoughts of him. His hands on her body, his mouth on her skin. The memories sent heat racing through her. He had no memories of his past. She couldn't imagine what that was like. When he talked about his condition the bitterness in his voice was almost too much to bear. It made her want to reach out and touch him, to try and take away his pain . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Interrogations

Khashoggi descended to the basement of Global Soft. "Leave us," he said to the guard watching her. He didn't have any other prisoners at the moment. He usually looked through their brains quickly for information, then blew their minds and sent them to the Seven Seas of Rhye. He derived some pleasure out of erasing their memories, probably because he had none of his own. He turned off the beams to her laser cell. "So, www/Jennifer(at)the smiths(dot)com -"

"It's Bowie."

"Bowie?" he raised an eyebrow. "You know I've located the Dreamer." Bowie tried to hide her surprise. "What do you know of him?"

"Nothing."

"What do you know of the 'Place of Living Rock'?"

"Why do you hate Bohemians? Why are you doing this?"

"Because they did this to me!" He pointed to his sunglass covered eye. "They caused an explosion at Global Soft five years ago, trying to sabotage Killer Queen's work.

"How do you know if you can't remember?"

"Killer Queen told me."

"I don't believe it. The Bohemians aren't violent."

"Well it's true. I remember -" Khashoggi grabbed his head and doubled over in pain as a knife seemed to slash through his brain.

"What happened?"

"Nothing!" He regained his composure.

"Listen, maybe the Dreamer can help you get your memory back. He can see into the past. He knows things."

Khashoggi grabbed her roughly, pulling her into him. "And maybe you can help me, since you don't seem that scared of me. I know you weren't last night, though you should be."

Bowie tried to pull away from him, which proved impossible with his partly artificial arm wrapped around her waist.

"What does it matter anyway the past is in the past. Besides I thought you said you knew nothing of the Dreamer."

"That's all I know."

"Somehow I don't think you're telling the truth." He tipped her head up to look into her eyes, eyes he could fall into. "But no matter. I'll get it out of you one way or another."

He kissed her before she could respond. Her brain knew he was the enemy, but she couldn't stop her hands from reaching up around his neck, or her body from moulding to his. Before she realized it he had backed her up against the wall of the cell, which without the laser bars consisted of a wall with an alcove for a bed. His leather gloved hands, one under her jacket resting on her waist, the other travelling down her neck, were sending electricity through her skin. He parted her legs with one of his and she rubbed against his thigh. He removed her jacket and bra again and she removed his jacket and shirt. Then she took off his gloves. He picked her up and placed her in the alcove.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for something real. I'll admit I need more than what the virtual world has to offer."

"What about Killer Queen?"

"I know she's just using me. I don't know your motives, but I'll take my chances."

"Then maybe you're using me."

"Maybe I am."

He kissed her again. She didn't care if he was at this point. She touched the scares on his chest and he flinched away. She reached up to remove his glasses.

"No," he protested, but she did anyway. He closed his eyes and turned his face away.

"It's okay." She turned his head back to her and kissed him. "I want to see your eyes." Her fingers traced the scars on his chest again. His hand tightened on her arm reflexively, threatening to crush bones. "It's okay," she whispered. He loosened his grip. Then her tongue replaced her fingers.

His head went back as if she were a vampire sucking his blood, all the while giving him a feeling of ecstasy to hide what she was really doing. He removed her pants and underwear.

She did the same for him. _God he was big. _But she also noticed there were more scars on his right thigh. _What had happened to him? _With a hand on his thigh, tears shone in her eyes.

"You can't be crying for me."

"I'm sorry," she whispered and he knew she meant for what had happened to him.

"Don't be. I don't want your pity."

"Something terrible happened to you, but you've come back a very strong and powerful man. I only pity the people who see you as anything but."

"I don't understand how you can say these things to me. Why do you see me differently than anyone else who has known the truth has? Why do you care?"

Why did she care? It was scary to examine the real reason. She couldn't love him. Who knows what he'd done to her friends before shipping them off to the Seven Seas of Rhye. How could she even be here with him now?

Khashoggi saw the fear suddenly in her eyes. Like she'd realized something about herself, and she didn't like what she saw. He thought he knew what it was. Somehow she had fallen for him. He was afraid a part of him and fallen for her too. Bowie struggled to get up, but he easily held her down. "What is it? What is it that you realized? That there must be something dark in you for falling for me?"

"Let me go!"

"I don't think so. Not this time."

"You wouldn't rape me." she said, hoping that were true.

"No, as evil as you think I am, I would never do such a thing. But I don't think this will be rape."

His hand went to her inner thigh, massaging its way up. She tried to wiggle away before sensation obliterated all common sense. She wanted him, but she knew she shouldn't. But with Khashoggi's other hand on her hip there was no escaping. When the hand massaging her thigh reached its destination a moan escaped her and she arched her aching breasts up towards him. He accepted her invitation and took one into his mouth.

"Khashoggi!" she gasped his name and he shuddered at the sound of it spoken from her sweet lips. His mouth went to hers, taking it hungrily as he positioned himself at her entrance. She grabbed at him, trying to pull him into her. With one swift move he entered her. She let out a cry of pain which was swallowed by his mouth over hers.

Khashoggi froze, not daring to move. "You're a virgin!" She only nodded, biting her lip, tears shone in her eyes. "God, how old are you?" He thought she was in her twenties, but maybe he had been mistaken.

"Twenty. I was waiting for the right person . . ."

What had he done? Taken a virgin who was waiting for her dream man, someone who would love her for all eternity.

". . . suddenly it didn't seem to matter anymore. You were going to erase my memories and send me to the Seven Seas of Rhye anyway."

He groaned. He was going up in flames. She was so tight. There was no way for him to stop now, and he didn't want to. He waited until her body adjusted to him then he began to move.

She gasped and moved her hips in rhythm with his, pain giving way to pleasure. She had never felt anything like this. She could feel the pressure building as he pumped faster and faster into her. She climaxed, screaming his name. He let out a yell soon after, throwing back his head as he poured into her.

He removed himself from her body and without thinking about it, wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body close to his. They seemed to fit together so well. His chin rested on her head.

She held his arms around her and kissed his scarred chest before drifting off to sleep. For the first time since Khashoggi could remember, he felt complete. He held her close, trying to hold on to that feeling, sure it would leave him as quickly as his memories.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Make Your Life A Lie

"Ahh!" Khashoggi awoke to a stabbing pain in his head. The remnants of a dream quickly vanishing from his mind. The explosion at Global Soft . . .

"What is it?" Bowie asked, awaken by his sudden cry.

"A sharp pain in my head. It happens whenever I try to remember the accident or my past. I think I was dreaming about the explosion."

"Can you remember anything?"

"I was working at Global Soft and there was an explosion. That's all I could see."

"Don't you think it's weird that every time you try to remember, you get a stab of pain? I think your memory is being blocked. Someone doesn't want you to remember."

"Who and why?"

"Maybe Killer Queen. She's the one who told you what supposedly happened. She could have said the Bohemians caused your injuries so you'd have something against us."

"Don't be absurd. Are you suggesting that Killer Queen caused the explosion and framed the rebels just so I'd hate them?"

"I don't know. I'm just sure someone doesn't want you to remember and I can't believe the Bohemians would do something like that."

"You can't? You yourself were going to sabotage Global Soft when I caught you."

"Just to mess with the system, not to hurt anybody."

"Maybe you're trying to turn me against Killer Queen, to get me on your side."

"No, I just -"

There argument was cut shot when an announcement came over the system. "Commander Khashoggi, we've found the rebel base," came the voice of one of his guards.

"Finally. Come on." Khashoggi started getting dressed and she did the same.

"What are you going to do with me?" He didn't answer. When they were dressed he grabbed her by the arm and took her out into the hall.

"To the Seven Seas of Rhye Commander?" a guard asked hopefully.

"Not yet."

Bowie was relieved, but only for a moment. Maybe what Khashoggi was planning was far worse. He took her to his suite.

"I'm keeping you here until I decide what to do with you."

"Why not let me go?"

"Because you, my drear, could be the biggest threat of them all."

"How can you be so cruel after what we've shared? I gave you all that I am."

"Because I am cruel and that will never change. No matter how much you want it to." He locked her in his bedroom and left.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Khashoggi did not want to report to Killer Queen. He had found the rebels and captured them all, but the dreamer and his bad-assed babe had escaped. Unfortunately one of the Rebels had died in a struggle. Evidently the stun rods could be potentially deadly. No one had ever died before. He did honestly regret that loss. He wasn't in the habit of killing people. He knew Killer Queen would be furious when she learned he'd let them get away. And Killer Queen's fury was not something one wanted to witness, especially if you were on the receiving end.

He had finished processing all the Bohemians. He admitted to himself that he was frustrated and he had taken his frustration out on them. Maybe he'd been living a lie for five years. He knew Killer Queen could be more cruel even than him. _Damn that girl. _He was so confused.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"What you lost them?" Khashoggi tried to explain but Killer Queen wouldn't hear it. She'd had it with Commander Khashoggi. She had a feeling his interrogations with the Bohemian girl weren't his usual kind, and now he had failed her. She'd expected so much more from him. She hated it when people disappointed her. "Frankly Commander, I am sick of you . . ."

"But madam -" He couldn't believe she'd go as far as to throw him out. But apparently she would and worse . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bohemian Rhapsody

Bowie sat on the bed of Khashoggi's room fuming. How could he do this to her. Well, she supposed she should be lucky she wasn't at the Seven Seas of Rhye, but then at least she'd be with her friends. Besides it was her own fault for being so stupid as to actually fall in love with that idiot. That made a pair of idiots, she mused.

She had tried to find away to escape but couldn't. There was a locking screen on each side of the door. Since Khashoggi had locked it from the outside there was no way to get to it to disarm it. Plus she was sure there were invisible beams to deal with too. Not to mention trying to get through the newly fixed office door.

Just then she heard the door to the bedroom unlocking. She got ready to attack whoever it was, probably Khashoggi, and make a run for it. But when the door opened she was stunned by what she saw.

Khashoggi limped into the room, bent over, clutching his side with his right arm while his other arm hung limp at his side. His clothes were in disarray and his immaculate hair was messed up. He also had a cuts on his cheek. Quickly forgetting her anger she rushed over to him and helped him to the bed. "What happened?"

Khashoggi winced when she put her arm around him. "Killer Queen . . . I let the Dreamer escape." Killer Queen had slapped him, long nails cutting his face. Then she knocked him to the ground and kicked him when he was down. Finally when she was done, she'd tried to have his Secret Police blow his mind like he'd done to all those Bohemians he'd sent to the Seven Seas of Rhye. But he was too strong for that and he'd managed to escape.

Or at least he hadn't lost any memories he had since the accident. Who knew about any memories he may have had before then. If Bowie was right, maybe the block in his mind had helped preserve his past. Her fingers lovingly smoothed back his hair. "I think you may be right about what happened. I think Killer Queen lied about the accident."

"I was thinking they probably put a chip in your brain to shock you everytime you tried to remember."

"Great, but how am I going to get it out?"

"I don't know. We need to get some X-rays done to make sure were right first."

'Well we have to get out of here anyway."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"So can you remember anything?"

They went to the hospital and sure enough the X-rays showed a chip in Khashoggi's skull. Not only that, but the chip was also stamped with A.C.C.. The doctor said he could deactivate the chip without having to remove it. They decided that was the best thing to do.

Khashoggi tried to think, expecting the pain to come, but it never did. He remembered being hired at Global Soft not as security, but in the music making department seven years ago. Then two years later while trying to create the first computerized song something terrible happened. The computer systems went into meltdown. Red flashing alerts popped up on the screens saying "CANNOT PERFORM OPERATION". Then suddenly the explosion. "The explosion wasn't caused by the Bohemians or Killer Queen," he finally said.

"Then who?"

"Me."

"What?" she gasped.

"I was in the manufacturing department trying to make the music everyone is forced to listen to today. The machines couldn't handle it at the time. There was an alert and then the explosion." He couldn't believe he had brought this all on himself. Obviously when Killer Queen had had him operated on to fix his wounds, she'd had A.C.C. add a chip in his brain so he didn't blame Global Soft for the accident and he would continue to work for her. _As well as perform other non-work related tasks_, he thought bitterly. And she could blame the Bohemians and give him a reason to hunt them in his newly and appropriately appointed

job.

All of the sudden music came over the system of the hospital. _The Dreamer!_

"What is that?" Bowie asked.

"It's real live music," Khashoggi replied matter-of-factly.

"I've never heard it before."

"I know. Thanks to Killer Queen."

"Killer Queen was sure to have heard it too."

"I think the Dreamer's in trouble."

"We've got to help him."

She looked up at him with pleading eyes and he could refuse her nothing. "Yeah, come on."

"Does that mean that you're on our side now?"

"Well I'm definitely not on Killer Queen's side. They say all you need is a bad-assed babe to fight for, so I guess you'll do. And since you're on their side, that means so am I."

She threw her arms around him and kissed him. Khashoggi ignored the pain in his arm and side and kissed her back. It was so different having someone care for you and having someone to care about.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

When they arrived on the scene at Wembley it looked like the Bohemians had everything under control. They were all singing and dancing. Khashoggi and Bowie joined in. They had beaten Killer Queen. Khashoggi didn't think his life could change so drastically. He didn't know what to do now that he was no longer Head of Security at Global Soft, but when he looked down at Bowie and she smiled up at him, it didn't matter as long as he was with her.

The End.


End file.
